yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Gusto
* O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Gusto" '''("Gusto" na versão em português do Card Game) é um arquétipo de monstros do Atributo VENTO. Estilo de Jogo O Deck "Gusto" tem a estratégia baseada em se defender de forma muito sólida enquanto carrega o Cemitério com monstros "Gusto". Com o Cemitério preparado, o Deck possui acesso muito rápido aos seus Sincros e pode gerar combos poderosos. O monstro principal do Deck é "Daigusto Sphreez", que também é a condição de vitória do Deck. Com o lançamento de "Pilica, Descendant of Gusto" na coleção Origem Primordial, o Deck tem acesso ao seu principal monstro muito rápido, já que quando ela é Invocada, você pode Invocar um monstro Regulador de VENTO de Nível 3 ou menor do Cemitério, e normalmente o monstro Invocado é "Gusto Gulldo", que abre a possibilidade de uma Invocação-Sincro de Nível 6 ou uma Invocação-Xyz de Classe 3. Já que "Pilica, Descendant of Gusto" é um monstro do Tipo Psíquico, isso a torna um alvo válido de "Emergency Teleport", o que aumenta muito a velocidade do Deck. "Daigusto Sphreez" é a defesa e o ataque do Deck "Gusto". Com seu efeito de não ser destruída em batalha, ela garante a proteção em campo, e com seu efeito de causar todo o dano de batalha que você levaria ao oponente ao invés de você levar o dano quando um monstro "Gusto" batalha, ela se torna uma forte ofensiva, já que a maioria dos monstros do arquétipo "Gusto" Invocam outro monstro do arquétipo do seu Deck quando são destruídos em batalha, podendo assim, em algumas situações, levar até a um OTK. Duel Terminal Storyline A tribe that lives with the wind and worships the bountiful land they’ve lived on since ancient times. Against their various outside enemies they link their hearts together with and battle along animals that live around in order to protect their land through the generations. However, the Steelswarms started to take over the surface land. So, the Gustos united with the other clans to create a temporary union lead by Vylons. They obtained new powers to fight back the Steelswarms. Soon, the union finally defeated the invaders, but conflicts haven't lowered yet; the Vylons decided to stop the wars between clans — by exterminating them completely. Later, the Gusto teamed up once again with the other clans in order to cease the Vylon's actions. After stopping the Vylons, the union between the tribes disbanded. At the time, Gusto tribes were in danger of being attacked by the Gishkis (with goals to claim all the Mist Valley's resources by themselves for their rituals). Fortunately, the Gem-Knights foresaw this, and they lend their powers to protect Gusto tribes from danger. After the lswarms appeared and threatened to destroy the world, the Gusto decided to join forces with Gem-Knights and Constellars to stop lswarms for good. After the war against lswarms and Sophia has ended, it is known that the only survivor of this tribe from the war are Kamui and Reeze. Shortly after, those two formed a family, and Pilica was born. It is unknown what happened to Reeze at this point, but Kamui, along with Pilica eventually created a new tribe, while inheriting their ability of communicating with nature into their successors, giving birth to a new generation. Below are the connections that Gustos have, either within their own tribe or with outsiders: Cards Recomendados Pure Gusto The root of all Gusto decks, this deck focusing on blocking enemy's onslaught using numerous Gusto recruiters while also filling up their Graveyard in order to take advantage of "Caam, Serenity of Gusto", "Contact with Gusto" and "Daigusto Gulldos". Switching monster controls (via "Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto" and/or "Creature Swap") is a common tactic in this deck, since most Gusto monsters have below-average ATK, and many of them have effects that Special Summon another when destroyed in battle. "Daigusto Sphreez" is the ace of this deck, and when combined with low-ATK trait of most Gusto monsters, can inflict massive damage to opponent (sometimes even leading into OTK). With the release of Kaiju archetype and "Interrupted Kaiju Slumber", this strategy can be utilized more consistently and universally. With the release of "Pilica, Descendant of Gusto", the deck's now slightly have more focus at getting necessary Tuners in the Graveyard, but still retain the basic defense of the recruiter loop. Pilica becomes staple in this deck (along with "Emergency Teleport"), since she's not only enables this deck to Summoning Sphreez faster without relying on interaction with your opponent, she also lets you swarming the Field faster when combined with "Call of the Haunted", "Oasis of Dragon Souls" and/or "Powerful Rebirth". Besides "Daigusto Sphreez", Xyz Monster like "Totem Bird" are also highly recommended for easy countermeasure against enemy's Spell/Trap cards. Due to the deck's malleable core, it is possible for the deck to support multiple hybrids. Deck '''Monstros de Efeito * Winda, Priestess of Gusto * Pilica, Descendant of Gusto * Caam, Serenity of Gusto * Windaar, Sage of Gusto * Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto * Musto, Oracle of Gusto * Kamui, Hope of Gusto * Gusto Codor * Gusto Griffin * Gusto Thunbolt * Windrose the Elemental Lord * Raiza the Storm Monarch * Raiza the Mega Monarch * Garuda the Wind Spirit * Reborn Tengu * Speedroid Terrortop * Speedroid Taketomborg * Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice * Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju * Jizukiru, the Star Destroying Kaiju Monstros Reguladores * Gusto Egul * Gusto Gulldo * Gusto Falco * Gusto Squirro * Cockadoodledoo * Junk Synchron * Jet Synchron * Mecha Phantom Beast O-Lion Monstros de Fusão * Ultimate Axon Kicker (only use with "Miracle Synchro Fusion") Monstros Sincro * Mist Bird Clausolas * Old Entity Hastorr * Accel Synchron * Ally of Justice Catastor * Armades, Keeper of Boundaries * Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth * Clear Wing Synchro Dragon * Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon * Daigusto Gulldos * Daigusto Eguls * Daigusto Sphreez * Daigusto Falcos * Stardust Dragon * Mist Wurm * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Hi-Speedroid Kendama * Hi-Speedroid Chanbara Monstros Xyz * Daigusto Phoenix * Daigusto Emeral * Lightning Chidori * Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer * Totem Bird * Leviair the Sea Dragon * The Phantom Knights of Break Sword Magias * Creature Swap * Contact with Gusto * Quill Pen of Gulldos * Shrine of Mist Valley * One For One * Emergency Teleport * Transmodify * Miracle Synchro Fusion * Foolish Burial * Kyoutou Waterfront * Interrupted Kaiju Slumber Armadilhas * Blessings for Gusto * Whirlwind of Gusto * Icarus Attack * Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi * Call of the Haunted * Powerful Rebirth * Fiendish Chain * Breakthrough Skill * Skill Prisoner * Mistake * Imperial Iron Wall * Gozen Match * Lose 1 Turn Gusto De Metalfoes The hybrid deck consisting of Gusto and the Metalfoes, it works by destroying your Gusto monsters (either "Gusto Gulldo" or "Gusto Falco") with the Metalfoes' Pendulum Effect to Summon another one from your Deck, while also utilizing cards like "Shrine of Mist Valley" and "Metalfoes Counter" in order to swarm the field as fast as possible, which then used for fast and powerful Synchro Summons. Because of the Metalfoes' Pendulum Scale, clocking at 1 and 8, this deck's also capable of utilizing Pendulum Summon to accelerate the monsters' Summoning. "Metalfoes Fusion" can also be used in conjunction with "Gusto Griffin" to enable high-Level Synchro Summon with "Metalfoes Adamante", while "Caam, Serenity of Gusto" and the Graveyard effect of "Metalfoes Fusion" give the deck its natural speed through draw power, resulting in fast and consistent deck (if played correctly and carefully). Deck Monstros de Efeito * Winda, Priestess of Gusto * Pilica, Descendant of Gusto * Caam, Serenity of Gusto * Kamui, Hope of Gusto * Gusto Griffin * Speedroid Terrortop * Speedroid Taketomborg Monstros Reguladores * Gusto Egul * Gusto Gulldo * Gusto Falco Monstros Pêndulo * Metalfoes Volflame * Metalfoes Goldriver * Metalfoes Silverd * Metalfoes Steelen * Raremetalfoes Bismugear * Majespecter Unicorn - Kirin * Majespecter Raccoon - Bunbuku * Archfiend Eccentrick Monstros de Fusão * Metalfoes Adamante * Metalfoes Orichalc * Metalfoes Mithrilium * Fullmetalfoes Alkahest Monstros Sincro * Old Entity Hastorr * Accel Synchron * Armades, Keeper of Boundaries * Clear Wing Synchro Dragon * Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon * Daigusto Gulldos * Daigusto Sphreez * Stardust Dragon * Mist Wurm * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Tatsunoko * Hi-Speedroid Chanbara * Coral Dragon * PSY-Framelord Omega * Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer * Scrap Dragon * Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree * Nirvana High Paladin Monstros Xyz * Daigusto Emeral * Lightning Chidori * Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer * Totem Bird * Leviair the Sea Dragon * The Phantom Knights of Break Sword Magias * Creature Swap * Shrine of Mist Valley * Emergency Teleport * Metalfoes Fusion * Fullmetalfoes Fusion * Painful Decision * Summoner's Art Armadilhas * Metalfoes Combination * Metalfoes Counter Synchron Gusto This variant focuses on using Gusto monsters alongside Synchron-related cards such as "Junk Synchron", "Quickdraw Synchron", "Jet Synchron" and "Doppelwarrior". A notable advantage to this build over a pure build is their greater variations of Synchro Monsters available to them, thanks to the "Synchron" Tuner monsters, readily accessible via "Tuning" and/or "Reinforcement of the Army". Because of the nature of most Synchron-based decks, this variant tends to run minimal amount of Trap cards (or none at all) compared to the other builds, and sometimes even necessary to skip the "recruiter loop" engine entirely, but it is compensated by the deck's speed and long strings of combo plays, in addition to its enormous draw power, that allows them to unleash multiple Synchro monsters in a single turn. Due to this trait, this deck can also unleash "Shooting Quasar Dragon" for delivering massive game-ending damage to your opponent. Besides "Shooting Quasar Dragon", "Stardust Warrior" also incredible as a Synchro option for more control-based approach, and due to its WIND Attribute, it's compatible with "Pilica, Descendant of Gusto" as well. Additionally, this build works very well with "Gusto Griffin", which allows for incredible swarming potential when discarded by "Quickdraw Synchron", "Drill Warrior", or most effectively, "Jet Synchron". This aforementioned combo allows the player to swarm the field easily with Gusto monsters, which, in turn, can also helps for Synchro Summoning the aforementioned "Shooting Quasar Dragon" (especially when combined with "One for One"), while also eliminating one of the weaknesses of Gusto deck itself: dependency on players interaction. Deck Monstros de Efeito * Gusto Griffin * Winda, Priestess of Gusto * Pilica, Descendant of Gusto * Caam, Serenity of Gusto * Kamui, Hope of Gusto * Synchron Explorer * Doppelwarrior * Level Eater * Quillbolt Hedgehog * Maxx "C" * Mathematician * Dark Simorgh Monstros Reguladores * Gusto Egul * Gusto Gulldo * Quickdraw Synchron * Junk Synchron * Jet Synchron * Glow-Up Bulb * Effect Veiler * Re-Cover * Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit * Mecha Phantom Beast O-Lion Monstros Sincro * Daigusto Gulldos * Daigusto Eguls * Daigusto Sphreez * Daigusto Falcos * Chevalier de Fleur * Junk Warrior * Junk Destroyer * Drill Warrior * Road Warrior * Jet Warrior * Formula Synchron * Accel Synchron * Mist Bird Clausolas * Tatsunoko * Phonon Pulse Dragon * Old Entity Hastorr * Ally of Justice Catastor * Armades, Keeper of Boundaries * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Goyo Guardian * Hi-Speedroid Kendama * Black Rose Dragon * Black Rose Moonlight Dragon * Clear Wing Synchro Dragon * Scrap Dragon * Mist Wurm * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Stardust Dragon * Stardust Warrior * Shooting Star Dragon * Shooting Quasar Dragon Magias * Creature Swap * Mind Control * Tuning * Reinforcement of the Army * One For One * Emergency Teleport * Foolish Burial * Soul Charge * Pot of Dichotomy * Galaxy Cyclone Armadilhas * Call of the Haunted * Oasis of Dragon Souls * Breakthrough Skill * Skill Prisoner * Jar of Avarice * Royal Decree Gust Valley This build centered on using Gusto monsters in conjunction with Mist Valley archetype cards such as "Mist Valley Falcon", "Genex Ally Birdman", "Harpie Dancer" and/or "Divine Wind of Mist Valley". While the Gusto monsters set up the primary defense and Deck-thinning, afterwards you can return the Gusto monster that survived the previous turn via "Genex Ally Birdman" or "Harpie Dancer", while also activating the effect of "Divine Wind of Mist Valley" to Special Summon more monsters for a Synchro Summon. Two top-choice monsters to Synchro Summon are "Arcanite Magician" (who can provide destructive ability) and "Mist Valley Thunder Lord" (the strongest monster in the Deck). "Caam, Serenity of Gusto" is utilized for adding draw power, and also grant access to most "Gusto" Synchro Monsters. With the limitation of "Genex Ally Birdman" in September 2013 Lists, this deck suffers a major decrease in consistency. The limitation of "Divine Wind of Mist Valley" in TCG January 2014 List renders this deck almost unplayable to a certain degree. However, this variant can still be played by relying less on "Divine Wind of Mist Valley", and instead focusing on recycling power of both "Mist Valley Falcon" and "Mist Valley Thunder Lord" for accumulating monsters and getting near-infinite resource in your disposal. Deck Monstros de Efeito * Winda, Priestess of Gusto * Caam, Serenity of Gusto * Pilica, Descendant of Gusto * Reborn Tengu * Harpie Dancer * Mist Valley Falcon * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Barrier Statue of the Stormwinds Monstros Reguladores * Gusto Egul * Gusto Gulldo * Mist Valley Shaman * Genex Ally Birdman Monstros Pêndulo * Risebell the Summoner Monstros de Fusão * Ultimate Axon Kicker Monstros Sincro * Mist Valley Thunder Lord * Daigusto Gulldos * Daigusto Eguls * Daigusto Sphreez * Arcanite Magician * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Clear Wing Synchro Dragon * Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing * Armades, Keeper of Boundaries * Mist Bird Clausolas * Herald of the Arc Light * Old Entity Hastorr * Hi-Speedroid Kendama * Hi-Speedroid Chanbara Monstros Xyz * Lightning Chidori * Daigusto Emeral * Number 11: Big Eye * Number 74: Master of Blades * Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack Magias * Divine Wind of Mist Valley * Transmodify * Quill Pen of Gulldos * Creature Swap * Miracle Synchro Fusion * Emergency Teleport * Magic Planter Armadilhas * Icarus Attack * Call of the Haunted * Powerful Rebirth * Fiendish Chain * Safe Zone Gusto Psíquico This build combines Gusto with some of Banish Psychic deck's components. "Serene Psychic Witch" is the main card in this Deck, while cards like "Silent Psychic Wizard", "Esper Girl", "Psychic Jumper", and "Destructotron" can be added for more options. Naturia Synchro Monsters are also included and becoming primary control elements in this Deck (due to most non-Gusto Psychics are EARTH Attribute). Also, if using "Telekinetic Power Well", the deck can also incorporate "Heroic Challenger - Thousand Blades" for easier access to higher Level Synchro Monsters (including the aforementioned "Naturia" Synchro Monsters). Before the release of "Pilica, Descendant of Gusto", this deck is claimed by many players as the most consistent, explosive, and also the easiest way to Summon "Daigusto Sphreez". However, with the release of "Pilica", this deck becomes less-reliant on its Psychic components, but they can still be used for utilizing Naturia Synchro Monsters instead, while "Serene Psychic Witch" can also bring out "Pilica" if necessary (along with high-Level Gusto monsters such as "Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto" or "Windaar, Sage of Gusto" if you utilize them). Deck Monstros de Efeito * Winda, Priestess of Gusto * Pilica, Descendant of Gusto * Windaar, Sage of Gusto * Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto * Caam, Serenity of Gusto * Musto, Oracle of Gusto * Serene Psychic Witch * Silent Psychic Wizard * Mathematician * Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd * Heroic Challenger - Thousand Blades Monstros Reguladores * Gusto Gulldo * Gusto Egul * Gusto Falco * Esper Girl * Psychic Jumper * Psychic Commander * Re-Cover * Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit Monstros de Fusão * Ultimate Axon Kicker Monstros Sincro * Daigusto Gulldos * Daigusto Falcos * Daigusto Sphreez * Daigusto Eguls * Mist Bird Clausolas * Old Entity Hastorr * Magical Android * HTS Psyhemuth * Psychic Nightmare * Clear Wing Synchro Dragon * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Naturia Beast * Naturia Barkion * Naturia Landoise Monstros Xyz * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Number 49: Fortune Tune * Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut * Maestroke the Symphony Djinn * Lightning Chidori * Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer Magias * Creature Swap * Contact with Gusto * Emergency Teleport * Psychokinesis * Miracle Synchro Fusion * Telekinetic Power Well Armadilhas * Call of the Haunted * Psychic Overload Tempest Gusto An invented hybrid between Gusto and Dragon Rulers, this variant utilizes "Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms" and "Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts" coupled with "Gusto Griffin" to make massive explosive plays, while still retaining the Gusto's natural defensive ability. This deck, compared to other Gusto hybrid decks, have so many available combo plays that can potentially swarming the field even without using Normal Summon, mostly via "Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg" and "Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts" to discard "Gusto Griffin" and bring any Gusto monster necessary into play. In the latter's case, it will also bring "Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms" straight from the Deck, ready for Synchro Summoning in conjunction with "Gusto Egul". With April 2015 Lists in effect, this variant was rendered completely unplayable in current Advanced Format, however, with the Semi-Limitation of "Dragon Ravine" by the most recent F&L List, it's possible to play the deck in conjunction with the Dragunity archetype (formerly known as Dragonrider Gusto), with more emphasis on "Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg" instead of "Tempest". Deck Monstros de Efeito * Gusto Griffin * Caam, Serenity of Gusto * Pilica, Descendant of Gusto * Dragunity Dux * Dragunity Arma Mystletainn * Shield Wing * Garuda the Wind Spirit * Crane Crane * Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite * Harpie Harpist Monstros Reguladores * Dragunity Phalanx * Dragunity Darkspear * Debris Dragon Monstros Sincro * Daigusto Gulldos * Daigusto Sphreez * Daigusto Falcos * Daigusto Eguls * Black Rose Dragon * Stardust Dragon * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Scrap Dragon * Crimson Blader * Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana * Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg * Ally of Justice Catastor * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree Monstros Xyz * Lightning Chidori * Daigusto Emeral * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Photon Strike Bounzer * Constellar Ptolemy M7 * Number 39: Utopia Beyond * Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack * Number 11: Big Eye * Number 74: Master of Blades Magias * Quill Pen of Gulldos * Contact with Gusto * Emergency Teleport * Creature Swap * Mind Control * Gold Sarcophagus * Sacred Sword of Seven Stars * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Dragon Ravine * Dragon Shrine * Terraforming Armadilhas * Fiendish Chain * Call of the Haunted * Royal Decree Gusto Sinfónico A combination between Gusto and Symphonic Warriors, it works mostly by utilizing the interaction between "Symphonic Warrior Guitaar" and "Gusto Griffin" to summon Materials for a quick and efficient Synchro Summon. "Symphonic Warrior Synthess" provides both search and recursion power to keep the Synchro Summon stream, while "Symphonic Warrior Miccs" can accelerate your Summoning speed either by allowing one more Normal Summon, or being a low Pendulum Scale (paired with Guitaar) for Pendulum Summoning, and "Pilica, Descendant of Gusto" extends the combo further by reviving more Tuner materials. The deck also capable of utilizing Rank 3 and 4 Xyz such as "Leviair the Sea Dragon" or "Lightning Chidori", and in some cases, "Cyber Dragon Nova", and "Cyber Dragon Infinity" as well. The major strength of this variant comes from both it's Summoning speed and due to the flexibility of the Symphonic Warrior Tuners, allows you to access unnatural Synchro Monster choices that needs specific Type or Attribute such as "Void Ogre Dragon", "Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn", "Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing or even "Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg" (which provides another way to activate "Gusto Griffin") and "Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer" (Summonable through "Miccs" as the non-Tuner). If one wants to put heavier emphasis on Pendulum Summoning, they can combine this build with the Metal Gusto variant to give more Summoning options. "Metalfoes Mithrilium" can helps immensely within this deck, by reusing "Guitaar's" effect or returning on-field "Gusto Griffin" into your hand to be discarded with "Guitaar", for example. The Symphonic Pendulums can be used to summon "Mithrilium" as well, while "Guitaar" being Summonable through "Shrine of Mist Valley" if necessary. Deck Monstros de Efeito * Gusto Griffin * Caam, Serenity of Gusto * Pilica, Descendant of Gusto * Winda, Priestess of Gusto * Symphonic Warrior Synthess Armadilhas * Breakthrough Skill * Skill Prisoner * Lost Wind Monstros Pêndulo * Symphonic Warrior Guitaar * Symphonic Warrior Miccs * Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon * Archfiend Eccentrick * Risebell the Summoner Monstros Sincro * Daigusto Sphreez * Daigusto Gulldos * Old Entity Hastorr * Herald of the Arc Light * Hi-Speedroid Puzzle * Hi-Speedroid Chanbara * Hi-Speedroid Hagoita * Hi-Speedroid Kendama * Crystron Quandax * Crystron Ametrix * Crystron Quariongandrax * Stardust Charge Warrior * Coral Dragon * Black Rose Moonlight Dragon * Black Rose Dragon * Clear Wing Synchro Dragon * Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon * Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing * Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer * Stardust Dragon * PSY-Framelord Omega * Vermillion Dragon Mech * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Mist Wurm Monstros Xyz * Lightning Chidori * Leviair the Sea Dragon * The Phantom Knights of Break Sword * Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer * Cyber Dragon Nova * Cyber Dragon Infinity * Artifact Durendal Monstros Reguladores * Gusto Gulldo * Gusto Falco * Gusto Egul * Symphonic Warrior Piaano * Symphonic Warrior Basses * Symphonic Warrior Drumss * Mecha Phantom Beast O-Lion Magias * Emergency Teleport * Contact with Gusto * Quill Pen of Gulldos * Creature Swap * Foolish Burial * Iron Call Fraquezas As previously touched upon, "Gusto" deck's critical flaws are the below-average ATK of many of its monsters, making them somewhat unsuitable for offensive purpose. Since this Deck's strategy relies heavily on the Graveyard, any form of banishments can damage or cripple the entire Deck. "Transmigration Break" can effectively incapacitate this Deck due to their necessity of recycling monsters. "Gravekeeper" deck's "Necrovalley," can shut down this deck's almost any major play, while only "Caam, Serenity of Gusto" and "Daigusto Gulldos" that can bypass Necrovalley's limitation. "Archlord Kristya", "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo", "Summon Limit", "Poisonous Winds" and other anti-Special Summon cards can also shut down "Gusto" defenses down, due to their excessive needs of Special and Synchro Summoning. Decks that excels at mass destruction/disruption effects such as "Inzektor", "Lightsworn", "Fire King" or "Burning Abyss" can severely cripple this deck, by simply bypassing their Special Summon tricks with destruction/non-battle removal effects instead. Since most of this deck's major plays involves Extra Deck monsters, decks like "Shaddoll" and "Nekroz" can punish the deck harshly (the most dangerous one coming from "El Shaddoll Winda" or "Nekroz of Unicore"). In the cases of the latter, "Nekroz of Trishula" is probably the most dangerous among the Nekroz arsenal for this deck to face because of its simultaneous banishing effect. "Abyss Dweller" and "Soul Drain" also pose a threat by disabling any in-Graveyard effects; including most of the searchers, while "Armades, Keeper of Boundaries", "Archfiend Black Skull Dragon", and "U.A. Mighty Slugger" prevents most of the battle searcher's effects from activating at all just by attacking them. Despite the numerous weaknesses of the deck, there are ways you can get around these threats. Spell/Trap removal cards like "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Dust Tornado", "Fairy Wind", "Trap Stun", or "Royal Decree" (in some variants like Synchron Gusto) etc can be used to negate or destroy "floodgate" threats like "Macro Cosmos", "Dimensional Fissure", "Vanity's Emptiness", "Poisonous Winds", "Necrovalley". Monster effect negation cards like "Breakthrough Skill", "Fiendish Chain", "Effect Veiler", "Divine Wrath", "Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare", and "Skill Prisoner" can stop dangerous monster effects. Against Special Summoned monsters with high-impact effects, you can use cards that negates their Summon, such as "Solemn Warning", "Black Horn of Heaven", "Stardust Warrior", etc. Trivia * "Gusto" Synchro Monsters are similar to "Dragunity" Synchro Monsters in terms of appearance, consisting of riders and their mounts (Winged Beast and Dragons for "Dragunity" and Psychic and Winged Beasts for "Gusto", respectively). ** "Daigusto Sphreez" is the only exception, since she does not have a mount. ** This is probably referencing to the partnership between "Mist Valley" and "Dragunity" during the first generation wars of Duel Terminal world. * All "Gusto" non-Synchro Psychic-Type monster seems to have a pairing system between its male and female members, which determined by their Levels ("Pilica" is the only exception, due to the reason explained below.). If sorted from the highest to the lowest, it may resemble a family tree of some sort. According to that, one can be assume that "Windaar, Sage of Gusto" is their leader. ** "Pilica, Descendant of Gusto" is the only member that (currently) have no male counterpart. ** Because she's the last one being born within the Gusto family ("Kamui" being her father), she's technically the youngest among them. ** According to the Master Guide 4, "Pilica" was born after the conclusion of the war against "Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth", in which "Sophia" was defeated by "Evilswarm Kerykeion" and "Constellar Sombre". It is also said that "Pilica" is the descendant from "Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto" and "Kamui, Hope of Gusto", implying that those two are the only ones surviving from the Gusto tribe after the war's conclusion. ** The staff that "Pilica" is holding is the very same as the ones owned by "Kamui", with the wooden statue of "Gusto Falco" on top (possibly as a memento of its sacrifice during the war). * The Ritual Beast archetype is originated from Gusto archetype. ** This is evidenced by their leader, "Ritual Beast Tamer Elder" is actually an elderly version of "Kamui, Hope of Gusto". ** Their Fusion Monsters also have the "rider and mount" relationship in the same manner as the "Gusto" Synchro Monsters. ** The Ritual Beast Tamers are also WIND Psychic-type as well. ** Later on, "Pilica" also joins the Ritual Beast Tamers after receiving the power of Zefra, with "Spiritual Beast Rampengu" as her mount. She also appears in the artwork of "Ritual Beast Ambush" and "Zefra Path". ** Following the destruction of "Tierra, Source of Destruction", "Winda" (after being liberated from the "Shaddoll" curse) also joins the Ritual Beasts as "Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda". * If you look closely to "Gusto" Psychic-type monsters' eyes (best examples are "Winda, Priestess of Gusto" and "Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto"), you can see that they have cross-like marking in their pupils (slightly resembling Uchiha Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan from Naruto anime/manga series). However, some of Gusto monsters like "Kamui, Hope of Gusto" doesn't share this characteristic and it is currently unknown if the other Gusto members actually share this characteristic as well. ** All "Gusto" Synchro Monsters and Gusto's non-Psychic-type, non-Xyz monsters share this characteristic. * This archetype has many similarities to the Yang Zing archetype. They had their own set of "recruiter loop" monsters which also works similarly, and both are also Synchro Summon oriented archetypes. ** Interestingly, they also have exactly 2 of their members corrupted and become Shaddoll monsters, and one of each is being related together in the form of "El Shaddoll Winda" (which is made from "Winda, Priestess of Gusto" and "Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing"). Categoria:Arquétipos